


No title

by actualdemonbianca



Category: OTWYA
Genre: Dubcon (kinda), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualdemonbianca/pseuds/actualdemonbianca
Summary: This is just a short scene inspired by the amazing Paachubelle's story project "The Ones They Warned You About" All characters belong to her!





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short scene inspired by the amazing Paachubelle's story project "The Ones They Warned You About" All characters belong to her!

Heinrich grunted, grabbing the hand currently gripping his shirt as he was roughly shoved against the wall. "What are you doing here, Heinrich?" Johann growled. Heinrich had been spying on Johann, trying to gather Intel but had unfortunately been caught by the other man. Heinrich didn't respond so Johann pushed him even harder into the wall, pressing against him in the process. Heinrich slightly flushed at feeling Johann's body pressed against him. He gritted his teeth trying to hide the slight flush on his cheeks, it wasn't helping that Johann was shirtless at the moment.  
Heinrich had gained entry into Johann's house at a time he knew Johann would be gone for a while, or at least he thought he knew. He was digging around when Johann suddenly came back earlier than expected. Heinrich slipped into a closet, waiting for Johann to finish getting ready for bed so he could slip out undetected. Unfortunately, he was soon found after Johann opened the door, leading to the situation he was in now.  
He was snapped back to the present as Johann gave a quiet snicker. "What's this? Do you like what you see?" Johann teased. Luck was not on his side tonight, Heinrich thought, while cursing the high heavens that Johann had seen the slight blush.  
"Get off me!" Heinrich growled as he moved to strike Johann. Johann caught his fist and pressed it to the wall above Heinrich, holding it there. Heinrich moved his other hand to grab for his knife but was stopped again as this hand was also pressed to the wall. He flushed even deeper at the position he was in coupled with the stare Johann was giving him.  
Johann smirked, seeing the other's blush. He brought both of the other man's wrists together to hold them with one hand and brought his free hand to Heinrich's cheek, lightly brushing his fingers across it.  
"Don't touch me!" Heinrich said as he struggled to pry his arms away but Johann was stronger than he looked. This was not good. This was not good at all. He could feel his skin tingle where the other man touched him and his face was burning at this point.

"Is that what you really want? That blush is saying otherwise." Heinrich said nothing but momentarily stilled in his embarrassment. Johann slowly trailed his hand lower over the other man's chest and Heinrich sucked in a sharp breath. He was starting to feel hotter and felt something stirring inside of him. Johann's hands slipped lower until be reached the top of Heinrich's pants.  
To Heinrich's horror be felt his body start to react, and so did Johann due to his leg being firmly pressed between his. "Ah, so you  _are_  excited after all I see." Johann pressed his leg into Heinrich eliciting a groan from him. "I think I might have fun with this." Johann said with that infuriating smirk still on his face.  
Heinrich was torn between his body's desire and his rational thinking.  
Finally, he relented with a sigh and a nod, groaning in relief as his pants were undone and he was released from the tight confines of his pants. He had a feeling he would come to regret this later but those thoughts were quickly swept aside as Johann wrapped his hand around him. He could regret his actions later, he might as well enjoy this before things inevitably went to shit.


End file.
